1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of detecting defects in the tread belt of a tire.
2. Background Information
When manufacturing tires, a malfunction of the devices supplying the component elements of the tires to an assembly station may result in the production of tires with faulty tread belts, in particular tread belts lacking one or more tread plies, or comprising plies with wrongly oriented reinforcing cords, e.g. belts comprising two plies with cords oriented the same way.
Such tires are totally unusable and must therefore be rejected immediately.